The invention relates to a rowing device, especially a rowing device to be fastened on a wind surf board, comprising a framework, a fixed seat fastened to the framework and a foot support unit movable in the framework longitudinally with respect to the seat, which foot support unit is provided with detachable rowlock supports.
Conventional racing rowing boats employ, in relation to the hull of the boat, a fixed foot support, fixed rowlock supports and a movable seat. The drawback of a construction like this is that owing to the movements of the rower, the boat must be made long and the centre of gravity of the boat changes continuously, making its running properties worse. The rower also unnecessarily consumes energy to surmount the inertia of the upper part of his body.
To solve these problems, a construction has been suggested where the seat is fixed and the foot support as well as the rowlock supports are movable with respect to the seat. A racing rowing boat like this is known e.g. from GB patent application No. GB A 2 099 773. From German Offenlegungsschrift No. DOS 3 016 857 again, it is known to fasten such a rowing device on a wind surf board or a surf board, whereby the wind surf board can simply be made to a "rowing boat", fitting excellently e.g. for exercise purposes.
The drawback of such an exerciser is, however, that it can only be used during periods when it is possible to row outside.